Back in the 80's
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: When everything rocked! Alice wishes she could have lived in this decade. Especially if she could have met Corey Feldman. Her foster sister and best friend Ashley has similar wishes. But what happens when they are suddenly fulfilled? CoreysXOCs R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Movies

Ok, this is a story that I've been working on ALL day, but the idea came to me a while ago. And by a while, I mean like last year ;) if anyone else has thought of something similar, well, i didnt know about it. As far as i'm concerned, the idea is completely, ALL mine. :D

I own: Ashley & Alice so far, their story and what happens to them. I dont own the Coreys... (wah... well, you cant really own people anyway.. well.. ah forget it). None of this actually happened... if it did i would be sooo jealous and trade places with alice ;)

* * *

**Back in the 80's**

**Chapter one**

**Alice POV:**

What woke me up was the sunlight. It streamed through the blinds gently, casting soft light on the heap of blankets which hid my bed; I could feel that the light was warm, yet in itself a rude awakening. I shoved the duvet off my tired body, and rubbed my eyes. I opened them, saw the state of my room, and then closed them again.

_Ugh, Patty's gonna make me clean my room before I can put on the marathon for Ashley… _I then straightened up, and jumped off my bed, my feet landing in heaps of clothes and other junk. I sighed. _I'd better get started._

I went over to my desk, which couldn't be seen due to all the clothes, magazines and other random crap that was strewn over it. Luckily, my iPod was lying on the top of the heap, and I picked it up, put the earphones in my ears, and turned up the volume. My iPod, as Ashley once said, had "every song created" on it, at least from the amazing decade known as the 80's. As the music played, I piled every clothing item that was not in my closet onto the bed for inspection later. I turned around, and noted that my room looked so much better already. I had almost forgotten that I owned a tv because it was hidden under clothes and more clothes.

I grabbed all of the randomly sparsed magazines and put them in my magazine basket which had previously been covered with my parka for some reason. I scooped all my pens and pencils into one of the desk drawers, put all my jewelry in its box, found a bottle of perfume under my bed and put that on the desk with the others, and stopped to inspect my work. All that was left (pretty much) were my multitude of shoes and the heap of clothes on my bed (which would take a good fifteen minutes to do).

I opened my closet, which was pretty empty since most of my clothes were on the bed, and picked up most of my shoes. They were mainly converse, because I had every color and style that ever existed. I prided herself on this fact, and I tugged the lot over to the closet. I shoved the shoes into the closet and began organizing the shoes by style. They were all personalized, of course, but I still wanted an organized closet for the next few weeks. Or until I messed it up again. High tops on one side, my two pairs of knee tops in the other, the ankle high ones on the other. I mixed the colors sometimes, but mostly mixed the black and white ones. The white ones had black laces, to top it off. Today, I had planned on wearing my favorite ones, the neon orange high tops, so i chucked them over by the bed.

Once I was done with my shoes, I paused and looked upward at the giant poster on the inside of the closet door. It was a poster of Corey Feldman, when he was 16. I smiled, getting a warm feeling in my chest; every time I smiled, it seemed that his small smirk would widen, but when I blinked, it was the same again.

I stood up, and headed over to my bed to sort the clothes. I took a deep breath, and then began. I made piles on the newly clean floor, of shirts, jeans and pants, jackets and hoodies, underwear, and skirts. I only had two skirts, but they were pretty cute. I tossed the dirty into the dirty clothes bin. I left my outfit for the day on my unmade bed, and picked up the huge pile of pants and began hanging them up. I folded some of the shirts and put them in the chest of drawers, put the others in the closet, then hung up the jackets and my huge parka.

I turned, and went to open the blinds, when I caught the picture on my bulletin board that always made me do a double take. It was of me and my parents, before the accident, and my little brother Bobby. We were posing at the airport the day that they were going to leave for South America. I bit my lip as I studied the expressions on their faces, my dad with careless excitement on his face, mom with the natural worry in her eyes, but a smile on her face, Bobby smiling with anticipation to get on an airplane and go to see the rain forest. My own expression was a bit bitter, because I wasn't going with them, but I still smiled for the purpose of the picture. The picture beneath it was of me, Ashley, Patty and John. The funny thing was that we actually didn't look like a foster family, but really related.

I shook the thoughts off as I opened the blinds, and then went back over to my bed and began putting my clothes on. I then tossed my pjs behind my pillow, clumsily made the bed, and turned just as the door opened and Patty stuck her head in. Her eyes widened in amazement. "I was just going to come in and tell you that you needed to clean your room, but it looks like that's taken care of. Breakfast's ready." She said, and then left. I could smell the pancakes from here, and so I opened the door and headed down the hallway towards Ashley's room.

"Ash, wake up!" I said, and pulled open the blinds. Ashley groaned, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Alice! Why did you wake me up! I was having the best dream every…" she moaned. I walked over to the bed, pulled the covers off of Ashley, and then took a good look at the immaculately clean room that I was standing in.

"Wake up, or I'll trash your room." Her eyes popped open then, and she sat up in her bed.

"Give me one more reason to get up." She said, while stretching her arms.

"Patty's made pancakes." Ashley was up and putting on her slippers; I laughed and we both went down the hallway. We ran down the stairs as the inviting smell drew us into the bright kitchen. We both said "Good morning!" at the same time to Patty and John, who was reading the morning newspaper. We grabbed plates and piled pancakes onto them, grabbed forks and knives, and sat down at the table. I grabbed the syrup and drizzled it over my already buttered pancakes, and then dug in. Ashley was already on her second pancake.

Outwardly, us two "sisters" seemed completely different, in style at least, but we had the same tastes in movies and books, we were both sarcastic beyond belief, and we both could eat a cow and stay skinny. We loved to eat, unlike many people would have thought. Since we had such similar tastes, I was confident Ashley would love the marathon of Corey Feldman and Haim movies that I was going to show her today. I was a total 80's guru: ask me something even remotely related to the decade, and I would probably know what you were talking about. To bad we lived in 2009.

We were both 15, with the same length of hair and similar features. Our hair was light for the both of us, but Ashley's was more dirty blonde, and mine was more chocolate. I had natural streaks of red in it, but you could only see those in the sunlight. Our eyes were both light, but Ashley's were bluer. Her eyes had dark blue flecks in them that balanced perfectly with the light blue that was their main color. Mine were also blue, but I had a gold rim around the pupil, and flecks of green scattered in the blue. You could have mistook us for sisters, especially since that was what we currently were, legally at least.

Our styles were completely different, yet we had similar tastes on some things. We both hated wearing church clothes, and loved jeans. But Ashley liked clean cut jeans, while I loved skinny and ripped jeans. Ashley loved Hollister, while I liked shopping in Forever 21 and Hot Topic. I liked bright colors, but with a grunge twist to each thing I bought. I loved 80's style, and Hot Topic could deliver that on occasion. Ashley loved flats and she adored accessories. We both loved shopping for scarves and jewelry, perfumes, and other makeup. I could admit, however, that I had found a few cute clothes at Hollister, while Ashley adored the makeup she could find in Hot Topic.

We finished our food and dumped the plates into the sink. We said thanks to Patty and headed upstairs. Ashley went into her room to get dressed wile I went into mine to pull out the first Corey movie that we would watch. It was the Lost Boys, and I had a special place for this movie in my heart. I pulled the dvd off the shelf, which was over my desk. I had all of my favorite movies (all having Corey Feldman in them, for some reason) on that shelf, along with my copies of the Twilight series.

Ashley came in a few seconds later, wearing a pink Hollister shirt and jeans. She had on brown flats, and she was tugging her blue beanbag into the room. She plopped it in front of the tv, and I popped the disc into the dvd player. "Well, you can actually see the floor in here for once." Ashley said, as I grabbed my orange beanbag and put it next to Ashley's, sat down and pressed play on the remote. "Ha. You're hilarious."

Ashley turned to me and asked "Well, which one is this about?".

I replied "Vampires." Ashley bit her lip, and smiled. We were silent for a while as the movie started, and when Corey Haim first appeared on the screen, Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"He's cute!" she said, and I smirked. I knew that Ashley would think so, and purposely had bought her a poster like mine, but with Haim on it. It would only be a matter of time before Ashley would develop a small crush on him, and the rest would be history.

After the credits began rolling for the last movie that we had watched, we had grown tired, and the sun had began to set. Ashley had clutched the poster of Corey Haim to her throughout the rest of the movies, and had obviously found a new favourite movie star. She yawned, and I snuggled into my beanbag.

"Wouldn't it be cool having lived back in those days?" Ashley said dreamily.

"Hell yeah!" I said, somewhat sleepily, but forcefully enough to get my point across.

"I would have totally gone to the premiere of the Lost Boys!" Ashley said, her eyes drooping, before conking out on her beanbag. I smiled, and thought to myself, _Same here… it would have been awesome…_ before drifting off with Corey Feldman's poster face as my last thought.

xxxxxxxxx

I awoke to screaming. Not screams of terror, but of… euphoria? I opened my eyes, and found myself not in my own room but in an alleyway, Ashley sleeping next to me. I shook her awake, and then stood up. "Where…" Ashley began, but before she could say anything more, I was dragging her to the edge of the alley, where it crossed a large street brimming with people, mainly screaming girls. The roads were blocked off, so there weren't any cars in sight, except for the occasional limo… wait, limo?

I looked around, and noticed that the screaming girls were blocked off from a large cinema, where a red carpet snaked its way from the limo entrance to the doors. Red carpet?! I gawped as Ashley and I crossed the streets over to the screaming girls, and noticed that Ashley was getting weird looks from whoever noticed them. That's when I took note of the clothing that the girls were wearing. It was all 80's paraphanelia, every last bit of it. I understood why Ashley was getting odd looks, because she was wearing clothes from 2009. I quickly took off my Cyndi Lauper themed hoodie and held it out to Ashley.

"Put this on, they won't stare at you as much." Ashley gave me a confused nod and pulled the jacket on, covering most of the Hollister shirt. My clothes were less standout-ish; I was wearing my dark washed skinny jeans, with a few rips near the knee, my neon orange converse, two shirts, one orange tank that I had twisted so that the sleeve was on the side of my shoulder, the one underneath lime green and having only one long sleeve that went down the other arm.

"Where are we? It's like a red carpet premiere…" Ashley whispered. I nodded.

"More like what decade is this. Look at the clothes!" I said, and tilted my head in the direction of the girls' clothes. I felt in my pockets and found one of my Hot Topic hair extensions that was bright orange, and praised my luck. I clipped it into my hair and felt my other pocket for something useful for Ashley. I found nothing.

"Ash, look in the jacket pockets. There might be something you can use to blend in." Ashley fumbled through the pockets, and pulled out a hair tie.

"Perfect." I grinned, and grabbed the hair tie and pulled Ashley's hair into a side ponytail, and undid her pulled back bangs. I looked around, and then we got a little closer to the girls. I tapped one girl who was wearing pink leggings and a multi patched skirt.

"What year is this?" I asked.

The girl looked at me as if I was insane, and scoffed "1987, duh!" and returned to screaming.

I turned, bewildered, to Ashley, who's mouth was gaping like a codfish. "We can't be dreaming. Right?" she gasped, and turned to observe the scene once more.

"Nope. You and I are both seeing the same thing and it's all sinking in the same." I said, getting used to the idea, and then pinching myself to make sure. Nothing changed. Ashley did the same, with the same results.

"Well now what?" she said, exasperated. I shook my head, and looked back over to the cinema, trying to find something to clue them in. My eyes widened in shock, and I screamed. Ashley began freaking out as well, but only because I was.

"What? Why are you screaming? What's wrong!?!" she squealed, shaking me. I felt the most amazing feeling of excitement overcome me, and I pointed to the cinema.

"Look what it says is premiering! Oh my god!" I screeched. Ashley looked over at the cinema, and I noticed her expression change to the same that I could feel myself wearing.

"THE LOST BOYS!!!!!" we both squealed, and we linked arms and ran towards the crowd. We pushed through the screaming girls with intensity, elbowing some at most, until we reached the edge of the red carpet.

And just in time, too. A limo pulled up, the biggest and fanciest yet, and the driver went to open the door. First out was Keifer Sutherland, and there was a massive schreeching as he pulled down his shades and winked at the crowd. He went to the other side to sign autographs, but that side was all the 18-20 year old girls anyway, so I didn't miss out so much. Then the rest of the cast piled out, and I noticed that the two Coreys weren't among them. I turned to Ashley.

"Did we miss them?" I asked worriedly. Ashley shook her head, and pointed to all the other girls still waiting anxiously and holding pictures of the Coreys to get signed that were still blank. Then, another scream. The next limo pulled up, and it was smaller but still just as elegant. The driver ran around to the door and opened it. Corey Haim stepped out, and Ashley's scream nearly blew my eardrums away. He was wearing jeans, and a denim jacket over a red tshirt. He had on navy converse, and a smile that was both shy and coy.

He turned towards the limo and said something that no one could hear over the screams, and then Corey Feldman stepped out of the limo. I screamed and nearly fainted as I saw the guy of my dreams in all his glory of the 80s. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin tshirt, jeans, red converse, and a white hoodie with designs all over it. He smiled and I thought I would die.

He and Haim started to walk over to the general directon of the Corey fans, which was the side that Ashley and I were on. We looked at each other, and smiled. "Oh my goooshh!" we squealed, as the two guys made their way over to the fans, signing the pictures and making the girls swoon.

They reached me and Ashley and smiled. "Nothing to sign?" Corey Haim said, and I felt Ashley nearly turn to butter as she shook her head, so I held her up. _Keep cool_, I thought, as I looked into Corey Feldman's eyes, nearly melting myself.

The two Coreys nudged each other, and then Corey Feldman leaned over and kissed my cheek. His lips were soft. I gasped, and my heart felt as if a bomb had gone off. A paparazzo clicked his camera, and soon after Corey pulled away. Corey smirked.

"Since you had nothing for us to sign." He said, and then began to walk off, when a man suddenly ran over and began to announce over a microphone.

"Hold where you are, Coreys! Remember, now it's time for your Lost Boys challenge!" Duran Duran's _The Reflex_ came on in the background, and the man with the microphone and Coreys made their way to the middle of the red carpet, but still close to where we were.

I was still freaking out about the kiss, even if it was on the cheek, and noticed that many of the girls holding Feldman posters were glaring at me. _In your faces, 80s chicks!_ I thought, and smirked. The man with the microphone then began this 'lost boys challenge' or whatever it was.

"Alright, fans, for those of you who don't know what we are going to do, then here's the deal: The Coreys will ask a question from their movie The Lost Boys, which no one has seen yet, to you girls. Two girls will answer, and if you get the question right, then you win a date with the Coreys to the movie!" he said, which was followed by a scream from all of the girls, who were freaking out.

Then Corey Haim pulled the microphone from the announcer. "And if we like you, you get to come with us afterwards to wherever we go from here!" Corey Feldman looked at his friend and smirked. I loved that smirk.

Then, I had a thought. I turned to Ashley, and nearly exploded with excitement. "Ashley," I whispered in my friend's ear, "we've seen the movie before! Like, just yesterday!"

Ashley's face lit up and she squealed in excitement. "We're gonna get this question right. We _have_ to. Plus, they like us anyway!" she said, and smiled in the direction of Corey Haim, who winked at her. She let out a small yelp, and then we both awaited the question anxiously. The Coreys were discussing what question they were going to ask, and then Haim brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Ok, my question is: What is my character's name?"

All the girls grew quiet, and pulled out their magazines to look for a clue, while Ashley and I waved them over to us with the microphone. They looked happy to come over to where we were, and I noticed that they both had huge smiles on their faces. Corey Haim covered the microphone for a second and whispered to us "Please get it right!" And I gave him my typical raised eyebrow look. He shrugged, and I noticed a camera was now following them. We were going to be on tv!

I gulped, and noticed that Ashley was stiff. I nudged her as Corey held the microphone to her mouth.

"Um, well, it's probably a common name… so how about Sam?" she said.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the expression on the announcer's face, and I could tell that the Coreys were baffled as well. _Ha! She won a date with the Corey Haim!_ I thought, and there were cheers from some of the nicer girls in the crowd as Corey Haim lifted the divider so that Ashley could pass under. The camera was focusing on her, and I smiled at her as she turned to look at me. I gave her the thumbs up.

"Well, that was… correct! Good job, miss…" the announcer began, then paused to pass her the microphone

"Ashley." She said, and turned to her date, who had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good, good. Now it's time for Corey Feldman to ask his question and maybe get a date!" the announcer said, as Corey looked in my direction, his eyes a little skeptical, probably wondering if I knew the answer. Which was most likely. I smiled at him, and he stuttered the first few words of his question.

"Um, my question is: What is my on screen brother's character's name?" I knew the answer immediately, it was Alan. But he was waved over by another girl before I could catch his attention again, and I cursed.

"Um, well… it might be a common name…" the girl said, with a total preppy tone to her voice. "Maybe its like, Tom?" she said, and Corey shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry." He said, and I laughed when I saw her expression. I waved him over, and he happily left preppy girl behind and eagerly said "Well, what do you think it is?" I smiled at Ashley and she winked at me.

"It's obviously _not_ a common name, and I think I have a good guess… how about Alan?" I said, and made my face look less smug as I said this. Corey's jaw dropped, then a grin replaced his baffled expression. He pulled the divider over my head as I stepped onto the red carpet. _Hell yeah! I won a date with __**Corey Feldman**__!_ I thought, and he lead me towards the camera, where Corey Haim was just as awestruck as everyone else (besides Ashley).

The announcer's eyes were like dinner plates as he said "Well, folks, looks like the Coreys aren't single tonight!" Which was accompanied by 'awww's and some of the girls looked as if they were going to cry. If they were mad before, they were furious now.

We proceeded down the red carpet, an adrenaline rush overcoming me as the paparazzi overwhelmed Corey and me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist just like Haim had done for Ashley. "And what would your name be?" Corey said, a flirty tone in his voice. I smiled.

"Alice. And what's yours? Oh wait… it's Corey Feldman." he laughed, and I swear I could have died and gone to heaven right there and then. We had reached the theatre, and we were escorted into a private, VIP only showing of the movie. Corey smiled at me.

"Let's sit in the back." He said, and pulled me by my hand up to the back of the theatre. Haim and Ashley followed suit.

I sat down, Corey on my left, and Ashley sat on my right, with Haim on hers. I squeezed her hand, when the movie lights dimmed, I noticed that Haim's armrest had gone up. _He's a fast worker,_ I thought, and squeezed Ashley's hand once more before letting go. The movie was starting. The Coreys let out a whoop when the title appeared on the screen, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and Ashley must have had the same instinct, because we knew that there was going to be a scene coming up that would "scare" a first time viewer.

I waited for a few seconds, and when the couple in the car got nabbed by the vampires, I jumped in my seat, gripping Corey's hand. He chuckled, and, still holding my hand, pulled the armrest that divided us up, and pulled me into the crook of his arm. His arm went around my waist, and I clasped the hand that was resting on my hip in my own. I rested my head on his chest, marveling that I fit so perfectly against his body.

* * *

Sorry to leave off so abruptly, but thats my cliffhanger for you :P haha. well, review and i'll be happy as an 80's nut can get, and i'll write more :D theres TONS more that i've planned out to happen... including a limo ride and pool party.. so hurry and review :)) love you if you do!


	2. Chapter 2 Villa

**Well, here we go! chapter 2!!!!!!!!!! haha. i know that tons (like 2 people haha grrr that makes me sad...) of you guys were waiting... so i hustled up and fixed it up! XD**

* * *

**Back in the 80's**

**Chapter two**

**Alice POV:**

The movie ended, and the lights dimmed back on. I stretched out of Corey's arms, and turned to see Ashley and Haim untangling themselves. I smiled, and turned to Corey. "That was a pretty awesome movie. I hope they make a second!" I said, knowing that they would, but only when Corey was much older. Corey shrugged.

"I do what it takes to pay the bills" he said, and stood up. I stood with him, and we made our way out of the theatre, which was somewhat deserted. I must have looked puzzled, because he laughed.

"They waited a few minutes before starting the other showings so we could get out faster. Speaking of which," he said, and gestured to the back door, pushing it open to where the limo was waiting. We walked towards it, and Ashley and Haim piled in on one side, which was all the way at the other end of where Corey and I sat. He wrapped his arm around me; the feeling of excitement arose in my chest again.

Suddenly, a divider rose up and cut off my view of Haim and Ashley, and now Corey and I had the little section of the limo all to ourselves. I felt his hand play with my hair, and he fingered my orange streak.

"So tell me about yourself." He said; I smiled.

"Well, Ashley and I aren't sisters really… our parents both died in a plane accident to South America. We had already known each other from before, but we got closer after this. We were taken in by the same foster parents… and well… I don't know what else you want to know." I said, exasperated. He squeezed me closer, and I looked at him. His hair framed his face perfectly, and it was still in the Edgar style that he had from the movie, minus the headband. It was light brown, with honey tints if the light hit it right. His eyes were like melted chocolate, and they bored into mine, as if he knew that there was something different about me.

His expression suddenly changed, and the limo jolted over a speed bump, causing my hand to grip his shirt tightly, and his to land on my leg. We noticed the position that we were in, and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. His eyes, however, were filled with a curiosity, and he slowly leaned in to kiss me. The gap between us closed, and I felt his hand tangle in my hair as he pushed my head closer to him. My grip tightened on his shirt, and I felt his hand begin to creep up my leg. I changed position and moved my hand to his hair, caressing it while his hand moved to the small of my back. The kiss was becoming more intense, and he pushed me down onto the limo seat, so that he was on top of me. We broke the kiss for a second, and then resumed more passionately than before. I felt something hard on my leg, and realized what it was, but continued kissing him. His hands were everywhere; I was vulnerable everywhere. He kissed down my jawline into my neck, and I sucked in a breath as he tempted to go lower.

Suddenly, the limo stopped, bringing us back to reality. Our breathing was harsh, and my heartbeat started to slow down. The divider made a noise, and I knew that Ashley and Haim would be able to see us soon. I tried to sit up, but Corey was heavy and remained on top of me. "They'll see!" I hissed, but when I looked over at them on the other side of the limo, they were in a similar position. Ashley and Haim blushed and got up, while Corey smirked. He got off me and I sat up. I couldn't help smiling at Ashley, who looked like she had just been in heaven.

The limo driver came and opened the door, and Haim and Ashley got out first. I heard Ashley gasp and then Haim laugh, so I was cautious when I crawled over to the door. As soon as I poked my head out, my jaw dropped. A huge mansion loomed in front of us, pale yellow with huge wooden double doors. It was complete with a garden and fountain, and ornate gates behind us. It had a tuscan feel, with some cracks in the walls, and windows which probably let tons of light into the room. Corey hopped out after me, and laughed at my expression. "Alice, you're cute when you look surprised." He said.

"And I'm not cute otherwise?" I said, putting a hand on my hip. Haim laughed, and Corey joined him.

"You're even cuter like that!" he said, and I rolled my eyes. He put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked to the door as the limo driver drove off.

The interior of the mansion was even more breathtaking. Across from the door were two staircases leading upstairs, and in between them were double doors leading to a living area; at the back of it there were clear glass doors that lead to a pool. Ashley broke the silence.

"And what are we supposed to do here?" she asked.

The Coreys shrugged. "Live in it, I guess," Haim said. I gave them a confused look.

"Just like that?" I said, skeptical. I knew that I definitely wanted to, and there wasn't another option, really. Ashley and I didn't know of any other place to go, because we had no real parents… currently. "You don't mind?" I added, to sound less weird. Corey gave me a look.

"Do we _mind_? Hell no!" he said, and pulled me into a hug. _Wow,_ I thought,_ the 80s really were the best years!_

Dinner was chinese take-out, and we ate in a small dining room with the sun setting in front of us. The glass windows were really nice, and I ate the entire plate of kung pao shrimp that was placed in front of me. Ashley devoured her lo mein and the two Coreys stared at us in awe.

"You eat so much…" Haim began,

"…but you're so skinny!" Corey finished. I glared at him.

"We have high metabolism." I said, and he smiled.

"And you're so hot!" he said, and nudged my leg with his under the table. I smiled. Ashley tsked. "No flirting at the table!" she said, and we all laughed.

Once we finished eating, the sun had set and we all got up and walked back towards the foyer, and Corey's hand slipped into mine as he pulled me towards the staircase on my right. Ashley and Haim were headed in the other direction, and we caught each others eyes as we began walking up the stairs. There was a room at the top of the stairs.

"That's the pool room. There's a pool table and a game station in there." He said, and pulled me towards the left, where a hallway led to a set of double doors on one side, with an identical one across from it. The hallway continued down further, but Corey stopped in front of the doors. Ashley and Haim were already not to be seen. I smirked.

"That Haim is a fast worker." I stated, and Corey smirked. He gestured to the room across from the one he opened.

"There should be clothes in there… they keep spare clothes for girl actresses in the closet for some reason." He said, and opened his door. "Meet me in here when you're ready." He said, and kissed my cheek. He closed his door, and I felt the blood rush to my face, and I turned to go into my room. It was spacious, and clean. The walls were a light cream color, with paintings of suns over the ocean placed tastefully here and there.

The bed was a four poster, with white sheets and a multitude of pillows. There were soft pink rugs on the ground, and I opened the door across from the bed, which was the closet. I gasped. There were _tons_ of clothes in there, and the closet must have extended to the wall of the game room. It was _huge_. I sifted through, finding everything organized by category, and decided that I would have to give some of these to Ashley, because they weren't my style. Suddenly, I came to the back of the closet. The clothes that were hanging there were all of _my _clothes, just with different label names. They were the exact clothes that I owned in the future, if you want to put it that way. All my converse were there as well.

I was completely bewildered by this, and left the closet, closing the door behind me. I opened the chest of drawers that was on the wall near the doors. It had all my pjs and underwear at the back of the drawers. I was getting a little freaked out, but remembered that Corey was waiting for me, so I changed at light speed into some grey soffe shorts and a light blue tank top. I ran to the mirror and took out my orange streak and placed it on the corner vanity, to notice that all my other stuff was there too. I let out a small yelp of exasperation; all my perfumes and hair streaks were there, complete with my jewelry box. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, looking at my face. I had barely any makeup on, but that was ok for what I assumed was going to come up in a few minutes. I squirted some perfume on me, walked around the room to get it to settle, and then headed for the door.

I knocked on Corey's door, and he opened it about two seconds later. He was wearing his boxers and a button down shirt that was open, revealing his chest. He had a light six pack, I noticed, and he was overall extremely fit. I felt excitement pulse in my veins. I was wondering what he had planned as I stepped into his room, and he closed the door. I was ready to do whatever it took to stop him if I wanted to. But what if I didn't?

**Corey POV:**

She knocked on the door as I pulled on my shirt. Just for the fun of taking it off, obviously, but still. I walked over to the doors, and opened one of them. She was standing in the hallway looking as sexy as possible, for someone in pjs. She had on a light blue tank top, and she was wearing grey short shorts. I felt myself get excited. Her hair was slightly wavy, and it was framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were anticipating something, I could tell, but I got lost in their blueness as she stepped in the door. I closed it behind her, and then turned to face her. She was still near the door, and she was looking at me, waiting. I moved to kiss her.

I was shocked by how well she kissed. It was like fireworks went off every time I touched her lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her body close, pushing us both against the wall. Her hands lightly threaded in my hair, pushing my head against hers. It drove me insane. I felt an overwhelming wave of passion roll across my body, and I pushed my knee in between her legs. She sucked in her breath, and we kept kissing. All I wanted was to please her. I was glad I could, and my hands roamed her body. Her sweet, wet tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I happily granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance, playing with each other, and I pressed her form closer to me, and there was no room left between us.

Suddenly, I felt another wave of lust roll through me, and I flipped her around so she landed on the bed, in between the masses of pillows and sheets, with me on top of her. She gasped, then giggled. That little sound made me go crazy. I kissed her jawline as she arched her body against mine, and a small moan escaped her lips. Her hands dug into my hair, and I then felt her shudder as my knee hit a tender spot. I smirked into my kisses, and she must have felt it. She then began to pull my shirt off, and I happily let her. She tossed the shirt to the floor, and I paused.

"Hey, that's not fair. I get to be wearing barely anything and you stay clothed? Hmm." I said, and her lips turned up into a small smirk. I kissed her again, then trailed kisses down to her tank top, then kissed her through the material. When I reached her breast, I stopped. My hands began to snake up her waist under the shirt. I felt her hands trail along my back, and along the muscles in my arm. I paused with the shirt barely below her breasts, and I saw her look down and pout. I chuckled, and kissed her again. I knew I was teasing her, but her very presence teased me into hardness.

My hands moved down to her shorts waistband, and I toyed with it for a second, then started to slide them down. I could feel her tense, and then I smiled. I pulled her shorts off, and realized she was wearing panties. I looked at her, a playful grin on my face, and trailed my fingers along her stomach, until I reached the pantyline. I heard her gasp, and her grip on a lock of my hair tightened. I moved my finger to her womanhood, and then placed my palm against it. She was very wet. I looked at her, and she was blushing. I could tell that we both wanted this, wanted it so much that we were about to burst, but I felt her grip tighten on my shoulder, so I pulled my hand away. She looked at me in false confusion, but I grabbed her and started to playfully tickle her with my kisses. She gasped and laughed until my lips found hers and silenced both of us.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling the sheets over our scantily clad bodies, and she snuggled up to me, holding my waist, as I held her. Her fingers trailed along my back absently, her head on my chest. She was very relaxed; my blood rush was starting to ebb away, and I could feel her heartbeat start to calm. I kissed her once more, then asked "What do you want to do tomorrow?" She looked into my eyes, and tightened her grip on me.

"Something exciting" she murmured. I laughed.

"And being with me isn't exciting enough?" She rolled her eyes.

"I mean, something that can excite even _you _, Mr. Feldman." She said playfully. I kissed her forehead.

"You already do that, Alice." She blushed, and gave me a swift squeeze.

"How about a theme park? You know, with roller coasters and stuff." She said. I gulped in fake fear.

"It's settled then. That's what we'll do tomorrow. Ok?" She nodded, and then we both fell silent in each others arms, amidst the sheets and the pillows of the bed.

* * *

**Like it so far? Baha, bet you were expecting a lemon! XD well I thought that it was much too early for one, since I wanted to make their relationship "special" and not have the vibe of a "one night stand" type of thing. Chapter 3 involves roller coasters :) haha love my reviewers, keep it up!!**


End file.
